The Factory Kids
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Ms. Facta gets visits from the Code: Lyoko kid gang after an X.A.N.A. attack. A.U.
1. Teddygodzilla

_Note 1: "Code Lyoko", people, places and things are copyrighted 2002-2005 by Antefilms, Moonscoop, France 3 and Canal J. All rights served. Don't allow X.A.N.A. to take control of my computer! I own Mrs. Fredericka Facta._

_Note 2: The title of this series is a twist on what "Code Lyoko" was going to be called: "Garage Kids. The use of "Factory Kids" is my term for the people knowing about Aelita. That's means: Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Jeremy. _

_Note 3: This is A.U. In this universe, there is adult that knows about the kids and the computer._

_Note 4: I'm using Jeremy since "Microsoft Word" isn't allowing the "ie" in his name._

_Note 5: The events takes place after the "Code Lyoko" episode name in the chapter title. _

The Dubbing Lab Co. Presents

A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction

"The Factory Kids"

CH. 1 – "TEDDYGODZILLA"

By Dr. Thinker

My name is Fredericka Facta, and my gender is female—if you can't tell by the name. I'm twenty-nine year old. I'm pretty well off. My money is in many different things from a solar power plant in Cannes to Paris's own "Kadic World School." I live just a few blocks north of here. I see many kids past my house. I know five of the sometime had north to one of my own building. Can you keep a secret?

Well, one of my factories hides a powerful computer. That computer name is X.A.N.A. A few months ago, four Kadic students: an Italian named Odd Della Rosa; a German boy named Ulrich Stern; a boy from England called Jeremy Belposis; and a Japanese girl named Yumi Isyhama. They found X.A.N.A. in one of my factory. They don't want to shut down X.A.N.A yet. You see in the computer there is a female pink-haired elf-like artificial intelligence named Aelita. If they shut down the computer, Aelita is history. They want to materize Aelita before the turn off X.A.N.A. off for good. Three of them, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi can be scan into the Lyoko, a virtual world where X.A.N.A can active towers to cause chaos in the real world. Jeremy runs the control computer—and tries to outsmart X.A.N.A. Since, my house is located between the school and the factory were X.A.N.A. is keep, they come to me with explain. They also put in the computer, so that way I can write up books base on them. I need something to kill time until my date with Mr. Hades. I'm Greece, by the way.

Even I know Jeremy put in my data in the computer, some days I feel like I was replaying the entire last Saturday day. That day was the also the date of the Kadic's annual prom. The morning went smooth then honey on a bagel, but the night was a bumpy as a country road in England. Soon, one of the 'factory kids' is going to drop in me.

I heard a young boy voice stated,"Hey, Donna Trump of the Geeks!"

That voice was familiar to me. The voice was Odd, the joker of the group. On Lyoko, he's a half-wolf creature with the power to seeinto the future. His attack is "Laser Arrows".

He is never totally serious—and he's always has time for joke.

I stated as I open the door, "Hi, Pan."

Odd joked as he walked in, "And I was sure I was going to Romus."

I replied, "Romus is a Roman myth, not from ancient Greece"

Odd stated, "I know but I wanted to a joke before I turn into a male Yumi for you."

I replied, "Did X.A.N.A attack during your prom night last Saturday?"

Odd stated, "Yep, it took us a while togetherpuzzle out thewhole day together. Ulrich would be doing it—but he's a mall outing with Yumi to making up for taking Millie to the school's prom. Luck for him, Yumi is better on the money then Sissy is."

I asked, "Can you get me the low down, please?"

Odd replied, "Sure. It was fine until around 2:00 PM. Since it was a prom day, most of us decide to help out getting gym ready for it. Of course, since the prom is big news, Millie and Taiyna, the youngest and the smallest of the entire school who had big breams of very important newscasters once day, were trying to get reporter from Sissy. Sissy was making fun of her. Sissy dares Millie to asked Ulrich out. Ulrich told Millie that he was going out Yumi—and Mille left in a hug. Soon, Yumi saw Nick carrying a teddy bear from the garden shed. Yumi thought that teddy bear was Nick's item. Later, Sissy got blow away by what we thought was a short circuit. Later, I found out that it was in Sissy's room and the teddy bear that Nick got was Millie's teddy—via one of the picture. I want to get it—but it had just disappeared. Soon, I overheard big cheese of the school—the principal taking to Jim—and I got out a picture of a giant teddy bear. I remind Jeremy and Ulrich that if death was an outcome of one of X.A.N.A. attack—even with a time reboot—it's all over. Ulrich saved the day—by staying at the school—while me and Jeremy hit the factory. We found out that the active tower was in the dessert region. I had to deal with some blocks and one nasty metal tank before Aelita can put X.A.N.A on hold for a while. Einstein did the reboot, and we back in time before you shake a switch at."

I asked, "Did you team did anything different?"

Odd replied, "Yes. Ulrich offered to go with Millie, and Yumi decide have me take her out. Sissy was so out of her own world—that she was shock when shewon the prom queen title again—not surprising though. She is the principal's only daughter."

I heard a beep. Odd picked up his cell phone from his pocket, talked a bit, and tells

Jeremy he will be there soon.

Odd stated, "Sorry that I had leave but Jeremy had just called me, and it looks like X.A.N.A is a bit cranky after his nap. See you soon, Fredericka."

I stated, "See you around."

"THE END"


	2. Seeing is Beliving

_See Chapter 1 for notes. Sorry for the bad spelling of Odd's and Jeremy's last name in the last chapter, I thought I got them right on the first try. I use to normal last name like Smith and John._

"The Factory Kids"

A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction

Written by Dr. Thinker

I was minding my own business again, when I heard a knock on the door. One of the kids must be dropping by. I opened the door to find Japanese teenager named Yumi in my front year. Yumi is one of "The Factory Kids". "The Factory Kids" are the kids that know about X.A.N.A. They are trying to get Aelita out of Lyoko before they shut down X.A.N.A. On Lyoko, Yumi is a cross between a geisha and a ninja. Her weapon is two metal fans that can use as weapons or shields. Her power on Lyoko is telekinesis. I know that she got something to tell me. I'm Fredericka Facta, and I own the factory were

X.A.N.A is hiding out. They come to me when they had they big problem about that computer. A few days after the Saturday prom, Odd Della Rosia, showed up, and told me that X.A.N.A made a kid's teddy bear turn Godzilla-size to crush is enemies. I allowed Yumi in, and shut the down. After that event, Yumi stated talking.

Yumi stated, "I can't believe I failed."

I asked, "Failed at what?"

Yumi replied, "Telling an adult about X.A.N.A."

I stated, "You told me about that X.A.N.A. computer."

Yumi remarked, "Not you. I tried to tell a fireman about computer."

I asked, "Did X.A.N.A had attack?"

Yumi stated, "Yes. X.A.N.A. attack was to overload a switchbox near the school and then send into back to the nuclear power plant."

I remarked, "Kissing everyone in Paris good-bye."

Yumi stated, "Yes. Odd was keep busy with trying to keep busy from getting one of Sissy's bodyguards, Nick, into the band. But according to reports from Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich were able to defeat X.A.N.A. monster and Aelita got the tower shut down."

I stated, "No adult in their right mind would believe in X.A.N.A unless you show in the computer itself to them. I been know to act very weird to the other rich boys and girl here in Paris, so telling me about the X.A.N.A wasn't too much of problem for you."

Yumi stated, "But I even got the O.K. from Aelita."

I replied, "Did you guys vote on something?"

Yumi, "We tied in the voting of telling versus not telling about X.A.N.A. But Aelita voted to tell everyone about X.A.N.A. I was worried that we might fail against X.A.N.A. So I tried to tell the fireman."

I replied "Look on the bright side. You and his friends have been battling against X.A.N.A for a few months now. You know normal adults will think different from you—a mad computer sounds like something out of 1950s' B+ movie."

Yumi stated, "I got the picture. Oh, after we got done with the reboot. Odd made a deal with Sissy to let Nick."

I asked, "What's the deal?"

Yumi replied, "Leave us—Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy and me--alone for a week, and we let Nick into the band."

I heard a cell-phone ring, and an "empty battery" message from the cell-phone itself.

I stated as I open the door, "Better head to the factory. I won't be surprise if a Mr. B is trying to call you. Oh, after the next time reboot. Try to remember to recharge your cell-phone."

Yumi stated, "Got it. Ms. Facta."

--THE END--


	3. Holiday In The Fog

I need a break from my "Sly Cooper" fan-fiction. It's called "A New Cooper". This fiction is all about Sly's female decent being a master thief. Right now, I'm trying to figure out a way to finished up "An Odd Dimension", so I'm going to work on this series

"The Factory Kids"

"Chapter 3 – HOLIDAY IN FOG"

By Dr. Thinker

On Monday, I feel like I was repeating my day from being to end. That's means X.A.N.A. must have got the itch to attack again. I know soon or later, some is going to become visit me. It was Friday, when I got him. Ulrich Stern, the mysterious German boy that uses a sword on Lyoko. Also, while Ulrich is in Lyoko, he can make clone himself to fowl up X.A.N.A. monsters. Usually, in school or with his friend, he's quiet—unless he has insult for Sissy, the school's bully. Today, when I closed the day after I left him, Ulrich stated, "Oh, man! Ms. Facta."

My name is Fredericka Facta, and I'm the owner of the factory where X.A.N.A. is hidden. Ulrich and his pals are trying to protect Aelita from X.A.N.A's attack until Jeremy can materize her.

I asked, "What's the big problem?"

Ulrich replied with one word, "X.A.N.A."

I asked, "Did he attack again?"

Ulrich replied, "Yeah. He created a poison fog just after Jeremy painted a insulting picture of Jim on the wall of the school—and it wasn't all that."

Jim is the gym teacher of the school as well as most common problem that kids face beside Sissy. Sissy is the school's bully and principal daughter all role up in one nasty small package.

I replied, "Sissy tried to figure out what you guys been doing since you found X.A.N.A?"

Ulrich replied, "Yeah. During our first go around, Sissy tried to get information from Jeremy. I tried to save Jim and Sissy—but I didn't. I felled out of the door. The next thing I know—I was listing to Jeremy talk about another one of X.A.N.A attack again. So I'm must have just got knock out from X.A.N.A. gas attack. Being knock-out from an X.A.N.A attack is better then being dead, the person will be awake after the reboot."

I stated, "Did any of you do anything different during the second try?"

Ulrich replied, "Yes. Jeremy modified the picture to make it look Jim look good, while I stay—I hate my math tutor's lessons—anything better then that—even Sissy and Jim!"

I asked, "I'm going to my usual check on X.A.N.A. today, you would like to come?"

Ulrich stated, "No problem. Jeremy and I have gotten done with our punishment for the second picture yesterday. So I'm free up."

THE END

I know Jim and Sissy pulled Ulrich into the room with him—but Ulrich got knock-out before hand—so he will not have a clue that he was save by them.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	4. Logbook

"The Factory Kids"

A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction

"Part 4 – Log Book"

By Dr. Thinker

Usually, I keep my doors locked. I was a bit surprise on Friday to see my kitchen door open, I come into my kitchen saw Ulrich sitting on my kitchen floor reading a blue book. I saw the world: "Ulrich Journal" on it. Ulrich saw me and tossed me the "journal" to me. I flipped few pages and saw some familiar words: Lyoko, Aelita, and X.A.N.A. My name is Ms. Fredericka Facta. I'm the only adult that knows about Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Jeremy's battle against X.A.N.A.

I asked, "So, what's the prop for?"

He replied, "Ms. Facta, Sissy stole this."

I asked, "How did you did you get this back?"

Ulrich stated, "Read the last entry."

I read: "Oct. 7 – Well, I can't believe—but I got it to. You were stolen by Sissy. My friends were a little bit annoyed that I put Lyoko stuff in it. We piece today together. Sissy was annoyed from a regular day of insults on Oct. 1. The next day, she sneaked into my and Odd's room—and took the book. The reason is that she was going to use you was black mail. Black Mail is a crime in which a moron uses something to make some do anything something. Sissy was going to use the Lyoko information—to blackmail me—into date her—otherwise Lyoko's information would end up in the hands of the school's news reporters. I had to stay with one X.A.N.A. effected a school bus. Lucky, Yumi found the dairy via using Sissy's own trick against her—and Odd help Aelita get to the tower. After the time reboot, Yumi got the book—and I showed Sissy—much to her dismay."

I asked, "This is true?"

He stated, "All of it. I promised Yumi that one day that she's night be looking into this."

I replied, "You really like her."

Ulrich stated, "Don't tell her is—but I love her—but I don't know how to put in words yet."

I remarked, "My lips are sealed tighter then Fort Knox."

Ulrich replied, "Thanks you, Ms. Facta."

--THE END—


	5. Big Bug

"The Factory Kids"

Part 5 – "Big Bug"

By Dr. Thinker

I'm Fredericka Facta. I'm own a lot of places in France. Some people call me the "Donald Trump of the Europe", but I'm not that powerful as Mr. Trump is in America. Since four kids had founded X.A.N.A., my favorite place to visit is the factory where  
X.A.N.A. is hidden at.

Recently, today, I had a big surprise for me. My lunch of peanut better sandwich turned into my breakfast of cereal. I was wondering what's up—so after refinishing my cereal. I pay a visit to the factory. I found all four kids—Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi in the middle of putting the first mark of today.

Jeremy spoke first at me, "Why are you here?"

I stated, "My lunch turned into breakfast. Did you do a time reboot?"

Jeremy answered, "Yes. X.A.N.A. took over the entire traffic system. It was touch and go for a while, but Odd helped Aelita get to the tower."

I asked, "So what are guys doing now?"

Jeremy replied, "Odd was holed up by Jim because he used Kiwi, his dog, against Sissy."

I remarked, "So you were modifying Odd's joke on Sissy."

Odd remarked, "Guilty as charged. Right now, we used hacked the school's data. We got Herb's phone number. Instead of human of dog kingdom, we are going to give Sissy to get a dog of a human kingdom-and we going to take picture. We got to live right now, if we want to insult her while she's insulting the young news reporters."

I replied, "Check in on you later. I'm got some business to deal with."


	6. Cruel Dimellla

"The Factory Kids"

A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction

"Part 6 – Cruel Dilemma"

By Dr. Thinker

I hadn't heard much from the kids for while—it's been about a month since the last X.A.N.A. attack. I thought X.A.N.A. was sleeping like a baby, but then today I saw Yumi slowly walking in like she was put in a new body by a mad scientist.

Yumi stated, "Good afternoon, Fredericka."

I stated, "You act like you just got reborn or something."

Yumi remarked, "You are correct in away."

I asked, "Do you mind explaining yourself?"

Yumi answered, "No. I got materialized."

I asked, "Why not Aelita?"

Yumi replied, "She decided to skip this time around, I think she wanted me to be restored. Anyway, I'm been trying to get use to my body. I'm been thinking that I'm doing to disappear soon or later. The only electric thing Odd been good at is his Game Boy Advance SP."

I asked, "Why Jeremy didn't just use his control over the scanner to devirtualize you?"

Yumi replied, "During the most recent X.A.N.A. attack, I fell into the digital sea. Lucky, Jeremy was able to find me in the sea. Jeremy's been checking me out once day to how I handling my new body."

I asked, "One last question, why was X.A.N.A. attack?"

Yumi replied, "Swiping two bulldozers from the school to destroy the factory."

I asked, "Why did he do it?"

Yumi replied, "We puzzled that out earlier this morning. It's seems that X.A.N.A. had the idea of destroy the scanner—block our way into Lyoko—via the bulldozers."

I stated, "Thanks for the information."

Yumi replied, "No problem."

--THE END-


	7. Imagine Problem

"The Factory Kids"

A Code Lyoko "Fan-Fiction"

"Part 7 – "Imagine Problem"

By Dr. Thinker

My name is Fredericka Facta. I own the factory were X.A.N.A. is hidden. I know of the four kids that turned him back on. I even know a bit about why they been keeping it on—instead returning him off. The reason is Aelita, a virtual intelligence in the form a female elf.

Today, I got Yumi again. Yumi was sit down in the chair with out saying anything.

I asked, "Are you, OK?

Yumi replied, "I'm Ok, but when I awaken this morning, my shoulder felt like a sword got stuck in it. That's how I got devirtualized in Lyoko, so I deal with my clone."

I replied, "I had a four letters for who was behind this clone of you."

Yumi replied, "Yep. X.A.N.A. did attack again. He wanted to rip out the scanner's wires. He trapped in my Guardian."

I asked, "So who got you out of Guardian and back to regular terra firma?"

Yumi replied, "Aelita for the Guardian, she used an illusion of me—and Ulrich for getting out of Lyoko."

I asked, "How did Ulrich do that?"

Yumi replied, "His Lyoko sword."

I asked, "Any thing else?"

Yumi replied, "Yep. Thanks to this attack, we learn that we can materialized virtual imagine. Jeremy has working on his materializing program since that attack."


	8. End of Take

"The Factory Kids"  
Chapter 8 – "End of Take"

By Dr. Thinker

I thought it that the factory was going to the set of the movie, but it's looked like that X.A.N.A. wanted to protect it's own metal from human eyes—and did another attack—and I felt another time reboot going on. I know soon or later, I was going to get someone-and that one was Ulrich.

Ulrich stated, "Sorry about the lost movie money, Ms. Facta."

I stated, "No harm. I'm richer then the most humans—with the exception of fiction comic book characters such as Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne. Do you can do one favor for me?"

Ulrich asked, "What favor?"

I replied, "Tell what was X.A.N.A's attack."

Ulrich answered, "No problem for me, Ms. Facta. It set the stage for you. It's all began when a movie director wanted the factory to fill a movie. Sissy wanted a role—and I wanted to prevent the movie director to find the X.A.N.A. lab. Sissy con her father in order to get me to the factory. X.A.N.A took over the alien prop to try to destroy us—despite a less evil that got into the factory—we were able to stop X.A.N.A. and reboot time. I used the plot of the movie to get rid of the movie director."

I asked, "Who's the lesser evil?"

Ulrich replied, "Elizabeth 'Sissy' Delmas—of course. Oh, great. My phone's vibrating again. I got to be another one of X.A.N.A's attack."

I stated, "Catch you later."

Ulrich replied, "Got you!"


	9. Sattellite

"The Factory Kids"

Part 9 – "Satellite"

By Dr. Thinker

I was driving past Kadic when I saw a strange laser beam being stopped-by car was also stopped as well—as well as the trees and other kids. Soon, I felt time being rebooting, I was back home again for the umpteenth million time. This time, I headed to the factory—instead of Kadic. My name is Fredericka Facta, and I'm own both the school and the factory were X.A.N.A. is hidden. I had to wait for a entire day before I confronted the kids.

Jeremy stated, "Ms. Facta. Why brings you? Your lunch turned into breakfast again?"

That happen the day X.A.N.A tried to make a two computer train crashed into each other, I come to the factory when I discovered by lunch of a peanut better and jelly sandwich was turned into my breakfast of a bowl of cereal. "I saw a laser beam that was attacking from space."

Jeremy replied, "You saw X.A.N.A's most recent attack. He hatched a United States military satellite. We had a big problem during that attack—no thanks to Odd."

I asked, "Odd, what did you do?"

Odd replied, "I got back Jeremy, Yumi, Odd and Ulrich's cell-phones from Ms. Hertz's store locker."

I stated, "You always use them for commutations during an X.A.N.A. attack. Why didn't you have them?"

Jeremy replied, "To order for X.A.N.A. to get control of the satellite he need to attack us, he took over the school's television antenna—which make everyone in the room answered their phones."

I replied, "I see Ms. Hertz's point. So what are you up too on Round 2 of today?"

Ulrich states, "We put posters around the school that remind people to turn of their cell-phone before classes. It worked—even Sissy had turn off hers—even if she forced Herb to do it."

I laughed.


	10. The Girl of My Dreams

"The Factory Kids"

Part 10 – "Girl of My Dreams"

By Dr. Thinker

My name is Fredericka Facta, and one of the Greeks in the world. I own a lot of stuff from Kadic World Boarding School to the factory where X.A.N.A is hidden. Today, while I was working on paying off my bills. I got a knock on the door, when I open it, I have a surprise. It was Jeremy, the factory kid's genius. Jeremy is an English boy—but I do know which country he came from: England, the United States of America or Australia. Jeremy keeps an over-view via his computer screen-to tell the gang where the towers are at, and how many monsters are around.

As soon I shut the door, Jeremy started yellowing the following word over and over again. The world was "Merde", which in English can be one of two English words that can having meaning of: solid waste from a human body.

I replied, "Why are you did you repeating a disguising word in French?"

Jeremy remarked, "I'm not worthy of helping Aelita. I make a big mistake."

I asked, "Why do you mean?"

Jeremy replied, "I spelled the beans to someone."

I asked, "Can you tell me who you tell who?"

Jeremy replied, "An orphan named Taliena."

I asked, "Why did you do it?"

Jeremy replied, "You see I just got with my second program to materializing Aelita into the real world, when I lost connect with her. I didn't think of X.A.N.A, since was only four days since his last attack. So, when I saw Taliena, I thought she was Aelita materialized at last—but they seemed to a big bug in her memories."

I asked, "You thought she had amnesia."

Jeremy replied, "Yes. Even when we had that X.A.N.A. put on Yumi's family's samurai armor showed up to attack us—I was 100 sure Taliena was Aelita—but after I told her everything we know about X.A.N.A, she left the factory. I was sure I was right until Odd and Ulrich forced me to send Lyoko into double check to discover that I made a big mistake. They found the real Aelita stuck in Guardian. I used a program to make an illusion of her—like she did for Yumi when Yumi was stuck in a Guardian. I checked her LP, it was 10 LP. I told Odd and Ulrich to take her to the tower. Then I used the scanner to locate the tower X.A.N.A. was at. After the recharged, the Ulrich and Odd defeated X.A.N.A's monster and Aelita put X.A.N.A. to sleep. Lucky, I put a modified the RTTP to add voice only active—on the computer a few days ago. All I need to do was to say, "Return to the Past", and we were back in time."

I stated, "Hey. It took a while for Thomas Edison to event the light bulb. He had a statement that a genius is 1 percent inspiration and 99 percent perspiration,"

Jeremy laughed for a while, then smiling, "I got an idea. That just might work. X.A.N.A. won't know what hit him."

I asked, "So what's up, Jeremy?"

Jeremy replied, "Can you keep a secret?"

I remarked, "Have one more won't hurt me."

Jeremy stated, "I think materializing a bit of Aelita at one time. I think I'm going to start with her pink hair—if it's works, I add finger nails and toe nails. If they isn't any problems at this points—I materializing her by the following order: legs, body, arms, and finally head. If this works—X.A.N.A. will be off-line faster then it can think! I'm going tell this to Aelita—but I'm going to keep this a secret from the gang."

I stated, "Good luck!"

Jeremy replied, "Thanks."

-FFN-


	11. Plagued

_With a new program,"Open Office", I can spell Jeremie as he is spelled in the show. _

"The Factory Kids"

A "Code Lyoko" fan-fiction

Part 11 - "Plague"

by Dr. Thinker

My name is Fredericka Facta, I own about a quarter of buildings in Paris including Kadic Academy and the abandoned factory where four kids are fighting the good fight against X.A.N.A. The kids are Jeremie Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama.

It been normal for some days now, X.A.N.A must be really napping lately – but then I felt time reverse then I pop back up in bed. Eight days later, I heard knocking on my back door. When I open the door Jeremie Belpois was standing there w

I asked, "What's up, Eisenstein?"

Jeremie remarked as he come in my home, "Round 1 of this day was tough. I had to deal with the school psychologist and some mad rats. I was stuck for a while. Thank goodness that Yuri was able to send Odd and Ulrich to Lyoko to protect Aelita until I got there to send Yuri to Lyoko. After Aelita shut down the tower, I did a return to the past."

I asked, "Did anything different for Round 2?"

Jeremie answered as he set down and opened up his lab-top, "Answer questions different then I usually do them. Recently the recent come back and my IQ is assumed to normal for my grade. That saves allows me too stay until I get Aelita into the real world and that's going really well."

Aelita is a A.I – Artificial Intelligence – from Lyoko, pop up on the screen. She appeared to look a female elf from one of those high fantasy novels people like to read.

Aelita voiced, "Jeremie. X.A.N.A is at again!"

Jeremie said, "Find the tower, if the monsters show up – run and hide. I get the others."

Jeremie quickly close the laptop and quicky start running to the factory.

-TBC-


	12. Swarming Attack

"The Factory Kids"

A "Code Lyoko" fan-fiction

Part 12 - "Swarming Attack"

by Dr. Thinker

My name is Fredricka Facta. I am the owner of the abannoned factory were they is a Supercomputer containing Lyoko. Four kids: Ulrich, Jeremie, Yuri and Odd are helping Aelita against X.A.N.A 's attacks against the evil.

While pasing the factory, I was attack by a huge group of bee. One bee is not a problem. A mini-side group is enough to know there is a beehive somewhere around hat aroud. A huge group of bee means I thought X.A.N.A is pulling one of his many attacks on Earth.

My thought was right when I saw the correct when I saw the time reserve. I had a lot of stuff to do at my work – so I was early evening when I was able to hit the factory. I saw the gang talking to Aelita

I asked said, "What's up with the bees in Round 1?"

Jeremie replied, "X.A.N.A latest attack, but Aelita shut down that tower. I think he won't bug you any more."

Ulrich said, "Though that wasn't as bad as what Sissy pull."

Sissy is Elizabeth Dumas, Kadic Acamady's dean's daughter.. She is consider to a moron human with a crush on Ulrich.

I asked,. "What did she do."

Ulrich and Yumi blushed as Ulrich started, "She make a fake love letter..."

Still blushing, Yumi replied, "...from me."

Odd remarked, "So when Round 2 start off, Yumi and Ulrich were both present when Sissy dropped the fake love letter."

Aelita yelled, "Active tower. Looks like X.A.N.A is cranky after his nap."

Odd remarked, "Looks like we got work do. Let's hit it!"

=TBC=


	13. Just In Time

_My favorite Season 1 episode at last._

"The Factory Kids"  
A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction  
Part 13 - "Just in Time"

Looks like X.A.N.A tried to shake up Paris, but looks the kids got Aelita to the latest active tower on Lyoko, because I felt time reserved My name is Fredericka Facta, I own about ¼ of all the buildings in Paris.

I decided to pay visit to the factory and set down, and Aelita's face pop on the screen. She is the good A.I who has to shut down the towers on Lyoko to stop the bad A.I, X.A.N.A, from causing problems.

Aelita remarked up, "Fredericka. I thought you were Jeremie."

I asked, "What's up with Round 1 today?"

Aelita remarked, "The gang just give me the first run down of today. I still can't believe my ears – deleted and restored."

I asked, "Give me the run down."

Aelita replied, "It all starts when Jeremie decide to do things one at the time. Jeremie was able to material one of my pink area. It turns out that some how, it ruined my Tower Annex program. This program will be to input 'Code Lyoko" into the towers and not be erased. X.A.N.A tried to shake up the Paris. I order to save Odd and those young Kadic reporters, I entered "Code Lyoko" and got erased. After a time reboot and some crying from Jeremie, Yumi reminded Jeremie about the materialized hair and scanned the hair back into Lyoko – restoring me. When I asked why I was crying he said, 'This time, we missed by a hair."

Fredericka said, "X.A.N.A is not going to happy about this one."

Aelita remarked, "Well, so far, X.A.N.A has been real quiet of late. I think I do some research on Earth for now."

Fredericka nodded.

=TBC=


	14. The Trap

_The strange event in this part will be reveal in the next part as it's a replace a disliked eposide of Season 1._

Factory Kids  
Part 14 – "The Trap"

by Dr. Thinker

Dear Dairy

I can't belive it's been a year since the gang meet Aelita. Today, I felt another time reversing while I was at one of the most borrowing meeting ever.

After getting though the most borrowing meeting ever for the second time around and dealing with regular work stuff – it was somewhere between the end of classes and dinenr time for the Kadic so I decide to drop in them at the school. I found the Factory Kids a.k.a Lyoko Warriors – Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi – hanging around the factory.

They told me about round #1 today. X.A.N.A took over the factory to kill them with Sissi and Ulrich trapped in the factory's elevator. After a time reverse, the gang reveal a birthcake for Aelita. Yumi brought four cakes. One to scan for Aelita. One for Yumi, Jeremie and Ulrich. The last two for Odd – the big eater this side of the Alps.

Aelita mention that she saw a green tower with a guardian over it. Aelita thinks X.A.N.A is up to something but she doesn't know what is.

Later,

Fredrick Facta.


	15. Booked

_I dislike "Luaghing Fit" – if I was in charge of Cartoon Network – that would have not see the light of day instead of "Lab Rats" – and since this AU based on Code Lyoko, I can change X.A.N.A's plot._

The Factory Kids  
Part 15 – "Booked"

Dear Dairy,

I played a small roll into defeating X.A.N.A today. You know that I written that Aelita discovered a green tower with a Guardian over it. Well, Aelita kept watching the tower – and telling Aelita that nothing is change and expecting it part of one of X.A.N.A's latest attack.

It was. X.A.N.A used the Green Tower to write a book, "The Smartest Program In The Universe", in which he was the hero and the the Factory Kids – Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi – were the villian – under the name of the fictional Xaviar Anan. Aelita was just a ditz program with no abilities what so ever. The kids of Kadic got a chance to read it and Sissi start to think that think Program's supercomputer was in factory near by the school. The gang read the book and reason it was X.A.N.A's latest attack. But they were followed to the factory by Sissi. I was present at the factory at the time and was asked to run the supercomputer while he kept Sissi busy.

The gang discovered that the tower was still green and still had the Guardian over it. Lucky, X.A.N.A sent a few blocks and hornets to kept hte gang busy. Sometime later, Jeremie lost Sissi somewhere in Paris by the Effiel Tower and slipped into the sewers and got back to the factory and took over from me and used a illusion of the tower to trick the Gaurdian. Aelita turned the tower off with the "Code Lyoko" code.

Since the tower was green and the book was released over a week – the limit of the time reversing program – the gang need another solution to his little problem that X.A.N.A. The gang had figure out a plan with a lot of steps in it

Step #1: Odd write a script for me.  
Step #2: Pretend I'm a writter that all the facts in Odd's script is true and not a lie while Odd is filming.

Step #3: Scan the video into Lyoko.  
Step #4: Have Aelita turn on a tower.  
Step #5: Have the video sent to every new network in the world.  
Step #6: Have Aeltia turn off the tower.  
Step #6: Aelita and the kids team up write a book in which their roles as hero and X.A.N.A has the bad guy.  
Step #7: Wait two weeks.  
Step #8: Have Aelita turn on a tower.  
Step #9: Scan the book into Lyoko  
Step #10: Use the tower to send book to a book publishing company printer  
Step #11: Once done, have Aeltia turn off the tower.

I was amazed that X.A.N.A didn't even attack. Mostly like he was bating Sissi into finding the factory – so she can lead Jim and her dad to it.

Later,  
Fredrick Facta


	16. Claustrophobia

_Don't expect "Code Lyoko: The Next Level" to get update anytime soon. I could reach "Echoes" in this fiction before I get idea to update "Code Lyoko: The Next Level'._

_We back to regular airred eposides from his point on._

"The Factory Kids"

Part 16 – "Claustrophobia"

by Dr. Thinker

One again, day went in reversed. My name is Fredricka Facta, I own much of Paris. I am a friend of the Factory Kids a.k.a the Lyoko Warriors – Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi. I decide to hunt them down and found them at the factory where the supercomputer was it.

The person that talk to me was Yumi, the Japanese girl of the team.

Yumi remarked, "I think I make Ulrich angry on round 2 by taking Theo preventing Ulrich and Odd from playing a prank on Herb and Nick."

I said, "I think he will forgive give some time." I paused before asking, "What was X.A.N.A's attack this time."

Yumi remarked, "Trapping poeple in the the cafeina via the threat of electrocution."

I said, "That was a rough day at the office."

Yumi nodded.


	17. Amnesia

"The Factory Kids"

Part 17 – "Amnesia"

by Dr. Thinker

Dear Dairy...

You won't belive Round #1. X.A.N.A allmost turned France and then the entire world in fainted amneisa victrums – giving him free region of the world. He did by effecting some nano-doctor machines given to the Kadic Acamandy where it effect Ulrich.

The gang learned that Ulrich had gotten amneisa after Ulrich told Odd and Yumi to scram while he on a park brench with Sissi, a school girl who is mean as she is beatiful.

Lately for Aelita, Ulrich had a urge to explore the sewers and got to the factory. Odd retrained him and forced him battle some Krabs about to get past a ice block make by Aelita. After he did that, Aeltia got the tower and shut it down.

Jeremie did his 'Return the Past, Now" and back in the past, Ulrich burned X.A.N.A's nano-doctors.

Later,

Fredrick Facta.


	18. Killer Music

"Factory Kids"  
Part 18 - "Killer Music"

By Dr. Thinker

I heard nasty rock pop – the kind that any media villain would love to get their hands on – before another return to the past happen.

This time after getting though a day with out music I confronted the Lyoko Warriors at the vending machines at Kadic.

Odd asked, "What's up, Freddie?"

My name is Fredericka Facta, I owned both Kadic and the factory where the supercomputer is hidden.

Fredericka asked, "Did X.A.N.A attack?"

Jeremie remarked, "He sure did. A track that would kill anyone on the web."

Fredericka asked, "That explain the nasty rock music I got on Round #1."

Ulrich said, "Odd, Sissi and me were victims of it."


	19. Frontier

_Hopefully, "Code Lyoko: The Next Level" will slow down now that I stuck on that one – don't even care of that fiction because a dead fan fiction. _

_So let's take care of some other fan-fiction..._

"The Factory Kids"

Part 19 - "Frontier"

by Dr. Thinker

It's been quiet of late. No "time reversions" a.k.a "return to the past". Afaird of something big, I head to the factory as soon as I was done with a very important meeting with a very important client. My name is Fredericka Facta. I am own 1/3 of Paris, France. Americans call me the "Donald Trump of Europe".

Well, today, I come across found Jeremie and Ulrich at the factory. Ulrich was sulking in the corner while Jeremie was talking about Ulrich's sulking and Yumi's angry with Aelita.

I wanted to ask many questions but the only world that could out of my mouth is "What?"

Ulrich sighed and left, "Jeremie fill in Ms. Facta. I not in a good mood to do so."

Jeremie said, "I attempted to use the scanner to go Lyoko after a fight with Aelita in which she severed the link – but Yumi missed up in using the Supercomputer and Aelita had to visit a tower in each section of Lyoko to get me out of the mess. She was successfully in doing soon and our feeling for each other were knew as we meet in Virtual Limbo."

I asked, "What's up with Mr. Negative today?"

Jeremie asked, "Ulrich had to kiss Sissi and Yumi is angry about that."

I asked, "Any problem with X.A.N.A?"

Jeremie remarked, "Just blocking all of the Mountain towers with Blocks to prevent Aelita from getting all the data she need to rescue me from the Virtual Limbo."


	20. The Robots

"The Factory Kids"  
Part 20 - "The Robots"

by Dr. Thinker

I saw a giant robot stomp this away though his way though Paris on one of my trips though Paris. I was thinking it was a X.A.N.A attack – so I wasn't to surprise to see the white beam of a "return to the past" to happen later that day. My name is Fredericka Facta, I own 1/3 of all of Paris, France.

On Sunday, I found the Lyoko Warriors – Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich – in Jeremie's room at Kadic. Most of them were drinking root beer and eating candy bears. Jeremie was busy working on Aelita's materializing code.

I asked, "What's up with that robot?"

Jeremie said, "That was X.A.N.A.'s last attack. I think he based it on what were doing at the time."

I asked, "What?"

Odd asked, "Being victim of Herb's cheating during the robot competition by having him use a iron nut from the Iron Sissi to destroyed Kiwi 2 - in Round #1 of today."

Yumi added, "For Round #2, we dodged that attack and make the game winning shot. Sissi is mostly likely getting Herb a headache for a week."

Just then Aelita pop up on the screen to said the following, "Pulsations in the Forest Section."

I remarked, "Let's go. I think X.A.N.A is mad."


End file.
